


harry's family

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventures of Harry Potter and Severus Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Dursley Bashing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Other, Physical Abuse, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: A second story to 'harry's saviour'
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: The Adventures of Harry Potter and Severus Snape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646443
Comments: 20
Kudos: 437





	harry's family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Quick question: do you want Harry to refer to Remus and Severus as his 'dads' or 'Uncle _'? Let me know in the comments x

As the pair landed in Spinner’s End in the very early hours of the morning, Sev dropped the trunk at his feet, and knelt to face Harry, who was looking a little worse for wear. 

“Sorry, Harry. I should’ve reminded you to hold your breath.” Sev admitted sheepishly, after having forgotten the side effects of first time apparition due to using up a major chunk of his core working to remove all of his own magical traces incase someone came investigating. 

Severus pulled a small stomach soothing potion out of his robe pocket, and bending down to meet Harry’s eyes. “This is a potion, and it will make your tummy feel better, ok? I need you to drink it all, even if it tastes yucky.” 

Harry nodded, and took the small vial into his small hands, and brought it up to his lips, downing it in one go. His nose cringed at the foul taste, but relaxed as it took most of the pain away. Harry was still slightly out of sorts, but he shook his head, took a deep breath in, signalling to Sev that he was now ok.

The two of them quietly approached the small cottage, and Severus grew increasingly nervous, as he pictured Remus’ reaction. As they reached the front door, Severus looked down at his small charge, and fondly rolled his eyes as Harry’s eyes were drooping, almost closed. Giving in, he bent down and picked up Harry and placed him on his hip, the trunk at his feet. 

With a breath in, Harry dropped his head to Severus’s shoulder, and he smiled softly as Severus knocked on the door (his wand was in his back pocket, and was unable to unlock the front door).

His heart Footsteps sounded, the door unlocked.

“Why are you knocking on the door at-- Sev, wait what…?”

“Surprise?” Severus spoke sheepishly, at the wide eyes on Remus’ face.

“Sev, what have you done? Did you kidnap some random kid?!” Remus shouted, pulled out of his previously sleepy state, “Severus, I swear, if you’ve done some weird shit, I will-”. Harry stirred at the volume of Remus’s screaming, and mumbled into Severus’s shoulder. 

“Look up, Harry.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear, soft enough that only the two of them could hear. Harry slowly raised his head and opened his eyes to look at Remus groggily.

“Wha… whosit? Is that- Uncle Moony?...” Harry whispered.

Remus’s jaw dropped. He froze in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. Only one little child had called him that…

“What- what did he just say?” Remus spoke quietly, swallowing hard.

“Can you please tell my friend Remus your name?” Severus said to Harry, nudging him slightly.

“But Uncle Moony knows my name. Don’t you? It’s Harry Potter, silly Moony.” Harry spoke, leaning out of Severus’s grip, to hug Remus. Remus caught him and snuggled him close to his chest, as tears filled his eyes.

“Mmm, I missed you Uncle Moony. Now shhh- no more talking. It’s bedtime.” Harry spoke softly, bringing his thumb to his mouth, and promptly falling asleep.

Remus, still frozen in shock, fell to his knees whilst holding Harry’s small body in his arms. Remus pulled Harry slightly away from him, enough for his eyes to run over Harry’s appearance as his hands ran through the soft strands of his hair.

“Harry… Oh my gosh, where was he? I couldn’t find him anywhere! I looked so hard, but he was gone!” Remus was whispering to himself hysterically, before turning back to Severus.

“Wha- where? Where was he? Where did you find him?” Remus questioned repeatedly. Severus fondly rolled his eyes for the second time that early morning. 

“Let’s move inside, and I can tell you about everything that happened. Pick him up, Re, I think he’s pretty much out cold. He was awake and in a right state when I found him, and it’s quite late.” Severus said while helping Remus to his feet and bringing Harry’s trunk with him to their living room. 

Remus sat on the floor by the fireplace, Harry still snuggled tight in his arms. Remus looked down at the small bunch in his arms, and ran his index finger gently over Harry’s face, as to not wake him.

Remus buried his head in the full head of hair on the child, as the wolf in him began scenting Harry, recognising him as his pup. Severus sat behind him, pulling his lover into his arms as Remus began to sob into his neck. 

“Shh, it’s ok. We’ve found him, and he’s safe now. With us. I need to tell you quite a bit, but I can’t tell you while you’re like this.” Severus admitted, nervous about Remus’s reaction about what he had learnt tonight from Harry.

Remus’s sobs subsided as Severus ran his hand through his hair in a calm manner. He still had a tight grip on Harry’s body, and was unlikely to let go of him any time soon. Severus was worried about how Remus would react about the news of Dumbledore, especially nervous about telling him with Harry still in his arms, even though Remus would never harm this child.

Severus helped him to his feet, carefully avoiding waking up the small child. The trio made their way to the couch, and Severus wiped the tears on Remus’s cheeks with his robe sleeve, before giving him a small kiss on his cheek and began to speak.

“I need your promise that no matter what I tell you tonight, you won't go and act out foolishly, ok?” Severus said, pointedly raising an eyebrow at Remus.

“I'm not going like it, am I.” Remus said, playing with a small curl on Harry’s head. Remus had always wondered what came of Harry, especially after Dumbledore had not told him his location when Remus asked a number of times.

“No, not one bit but I need your promise, because what I have to tell you is one of the foulest things I ever heard, not that I’m 100% sure, but I connected the dots. So, Re, I need a wizard's oath.” Severus spoke carefully, noting as Remus’s eyes widened at the mention of the oath.

“A wizards- merlin, how bad is it? It must be pretty bad if my word isn’t enough. Ok, fine.” Remus replied, bringing out his wand to complete the oath. Once the oath was completed, Severus leant back into the couch with a huff, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“Ok, I’ll tell you the first part, and then I’ll show you the second part in the pensive. Let me grab it, I’ll be back.” Severus said, leaving the living room to retrieve the pensive in their office. Severus returned and swiftly returned to his seat, the pensive floating next to them.

“So, in the middle of the night, something woke me up, but I didn’t know what it was. I could just feel a pulling or tugging sensation in my chest. Like the one you feel before you’re about to port-key, but it was constant. I felt an urge to go wherever this tugging was taking me, so I quickly got dressed and grabbed my wand and disapperated. I didn’t even know where I was going, I just, followed the pull, I guess. Then I landed in the front of a muggle street that I had never been in. I had no idea where I was, but I closed my eyes and walked in the direction the pull was bringing me, which took me to the door of one of the houses.” Severus paused, and rubbed his face, the tiredness catching up to him, but he knew he had to tell Remus.

“I opened the door, and walked in. The house was quiet, and it was obvious there were people in there, but I still had no idea what I was doing there. So I kept following the tugging. It took me to some small cupboard under their stairs and-” Severus voice cracked, and he closed his eyes for a brief minute.

“I’ll show you the rest. Do you want to see the whole thing or just the important parts?” Severus asked.

“The whole thing. I still don’t even know what you’re going on about.” Remus replied. Severus nodded, and removed the memories of that night, and placed them into the pensive.

“Here, give me Harry. I’ll hold him while you’re in there.” Severus said, reaching for the sleeping boy. Remus tightened his grip of Harry in instinct, and then slowly passed him over to Severus. He stood on shaky legs, and walked over to the pensive. Remus was almost ready, before Severus spoke.

“Wait, Remus! Before you go, remember what you swore. When you get back, you can’t leave the house, or make any rash decisions. You also can’t go breaking anything either, ok?” Severus asked, and accepted Remus’s nod. Remus looked over at Severus and Harry one last time, then plunged into the pensive.

\---

Severus’s heart was thumping out of control when Remus returned back into the room, his eyes alight with fury, facing his back towards Severus. Severus swallowed, watching as Remus would fist and then release his hands repeatedly.

“Re, look at me.” Severus spoke, calmy. Remus turned around, his gaze a mix of horror, sadness and unyielding anger. He had red, blotchy cheeks with tear tracks. Severus could tell the effect this had had on Remus.

“Come here, please.” Severus spoke, putting the small boy onto the couch next to him, and placing a silencing charm on top of his body. Severus remained seated on the couch, but opened his arms in Remus direction. As if a switch flipped, Remus almost jumped, and landed at Severus’s feet, his body racked with sobs. Severus sunk to his knees in front of Remus, and pulled him into a tight hug, as tears of his own made way to his eyes.

“I sw-swear, one d-day, I’m go-going to make them p-pay.” Remus spoke, his sentence broken up by his sobs. 

“I know you will, Re. But not tonight. You promised.” Severus spoke.

The pair of them sat in each other’s embrace for a few minutes, lost in each other, when Remus felt something poking his back. He pulled from Severus’s hug, and saw Harry standing behind him, wringing his hands in front of him.

“Uncle Moony, why you sad?” Harry asked quietly. 

Remus smiled sadly, at this little boy, one that had suffered so much in his life. This perfect, pure, and innocent little angel, that felt like the whole world was against him.

“Don’t worry about it, cub. Come here.” Remus whispered, pulling Harry into his embrace once more, rocking the small child back to sleep, as Severus watched on with fond eyes.

The trio sat together next to the fireplace for a while, content with this little piece of perfection they had created. Severus sat by, watching as Remus swayed his arms, and Harry was lulled back to a peaceful sleep. He left the pair on the floor, and made his way to their guest bedroom. Severus stood in the doorway, and let out a small huff before he got to work. Drawers were emptied, sheets were changed, dust was cleaned, furniture was transfigured. What once was an old and broken bed was now a small cot. What was once a ratty old, and hole-y quilt, was now a soft, and gentle comforter. The old blinds, were now new and clean. The ghastly old bedroom into a bright bedroom for a young boy. 

Severus stood back and admired his work with a smug smirk, and made his way to Remus and their new… child? Son?

“Re… come on. You need to put him to bed.” Severus whispered to Remus, gently tugging him up to his feet, and led him to the new room.

As they made their way to the new bedroom, Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes at his lovers' dramatics. In an hour, Sev had changed their old room into a new room for Harry. He pulled his lover into his side, and placed a fond kiss onto his temple.

“You never seize to amaze me, Sev.” Remus smirked against Severus’s hair.

“It is my greatest endeavour in life, didn’t you know?” Severus replied smugly, pulling Remus towards the cot, the child still in his arms.

Severus nudged Remus to put Harry into his cot. Remus placed him hesitantly, wanting to hold him for the rest of the night, but continued anyways. The pair stood over the cot, as Severus pulled the blankets over Harry’s small body, and Remus ran his fingers through the child’s soft hair. After a few minutes, they made their way into their own bed.

“Ugh, I’m exhausted. It’s almost time to wake up! Lucky it's the weekend.” Severus said as he crawled into bed, casting a tempus that shone the numbers ‘5:40am’.

Remus jumped into the bed soon after, and they lay together, Severus’s head resting on Remus’s chest, legs entangled. 

“Thank you. So much.” Remus spoke after they had scrawled in bed.

“There’s no need to thank me, Re, I just did what any normal person would do. I just… I can’t get that picture out of my head. He looked so… sad when I saw him. I couldn’t deal with it.” Severus admitted into Remus’s chest, tracing a small scar above his belly button. Remus bent over and pressed a small kiss to Severus’s hair, as they were both tugged into broken sleep, dreaming of a broken boy living under the stairs.

\---

As the late morning light filled their bedroom, Severus winced as he lifted his head to cast a tempus. Severus groaned as the spell had revealed he had only slept for 5 hours. He turned over the cuddle back into the warm body that resided next to him, as he heard a slight noise outside their room. Curiously, Severus went to see what he had heard, when he saw Harry standing in the doorway, fidgeting with his shirt.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Severus asked, kneeling down to face Harry. Harry shook his head timidly, before he spoke.

“No, I’m ok. I got scared when I woke up and you weren’t dere.” Harry admitted quietly, with a small lisp that made Severus smile. He stood up and picked Harry up, placing him on his hip.

“Are you still tired? Do you want to sleep in our bed with us?” Severus asked, lightly chuckling when Harry nodded eagerly. 

Severus made his way back to their bed, placing Harry down first, to lay in between himself and Remus’s already sleeping body. He laid back down, bringing the sheets to cover the three of them once more. Harry laid down rigidly, unsure of what to do, until Severus had started running his fingers through his hair. Harry wiggled over, closer to Severus, and cuddled up to his body.

The pair prompt fell asleep, and, waking up to the sight of his lover and his cub, Remus thought was the best moment of his life.


End file.
